nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Emperor (Find Mii)
Dark Lord also refered to as the Dark Emperor is the main antagonist of Find Mii 2 and (secretly) the Find Mii series, and is also the leader of the monsters. Appearance The monarch describes him as resembling a giant bird with glowing yellow eyes, although he appears as more a mix of a dragon and a spiked serpent. ''Find Mii 2'' He first appears after the player defeats the Ultimate Ghost in Find Mii 2, where he swoops down and grabs the Monarch by the tail. He has 200 HP, which is even larger than Ultimate Ghost's HP. Like Ultimate Ghost, he is the final boss of Find Mii 2 and the true mastermind behind kidnapping the Monarch in Find Mii 1 and the Royal Family in Find Mii 2. He also wanted to swallow up all the light in the world, covering the world in darkness. When he is defeated, he starts flashing from orange to light blue and then explodes into nothing. He reappears in Find Mii 2's Secret Quest as Dark Emperor. As Dark Emperor, he is more powerful and the yellow in his eyes and mouth have been replaced by red, he also has more HP (250), when he is defeated, he once again explodes into nothing and is not seen again. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Dark Emperor version of Dark Lord appears in the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as a stage element on the Find Mii stage. Here he causes status changes to the various fighters depending on their color. He also is featured as a trophy exclusive for the 3DS version. Trophy Description *NA:"This enemy brings chaos to the battlefield, employing three different attack patterns. He'll use magic to help—or hinder—fighters depending on their color. He will also smash platforms with a localized earthquake. Last, he'll directly strike fighters. Wait a sec... What a cheater—he's invincible when he's in the background!" *EU:"This enemy's three attacks are bound to add a touch of chaos to your battles. His magic will boost or hinder fighters depending on their colour. He can also destroy platforms by causing a localised earthquake. Or he might just attack you directly. No matter what, though, you can't attack him back. Talk about unfair!" ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The Dark Emperor returns alongside the Find Mii stage in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is also featured as a legendary shield type primary Spirit with 3 open slots and no specific effects. Trivia *It is possible the monarch encountered the Dark Lord before, as the monarch recognizes Dark Lord as soon as he grabs him/her. *In the scene showing the Monarch in the Dark Lord's tail and explaining the Dark Lord's plans, the tail is orange instead of blue (green instead of dark blue for Dark Emperor) Category:Find Mii enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stage hazards Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits